Never Ending Journey
by Zaky UzuMo
Summary: Banyak orang yang menanggap reinkarnasi itu hal konyol semata. Tak ada bukti kuat kebenaran ataupun kebohongannya. Karena terkadang khayalan adalah bayangan dari apa yang pernah kita alami, namun terlupakan.


**Never Ending Journey**

 **Disclamer : Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto~ dan FF ini punya Zaky**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : NaruSakuSasu, fem!Narumale!Sakufem!Sasu (NarukoHaruSatsuki)**

 **Summary :**

 _"Banyak orang yang menanggap reinkarnasi itu hal konyol semata. Tak ada bukti kuat kebenaran ataupun kebohongannya._ _Karena terkadang khayalan adalah bayangan dari apa yang pernah kita alami, namun terlupakan."_

 **Author POV**

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil gadis bersurai pink dengan manik emeraldnya riang. Senyum manis terpatri di paras cantiknya sambil melambaikan tangan pada sang pujaan hati.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sasuke menoleh dengan malas mendapati Sakura yang sedang setengah berlari ke arahnya. Pemilik iris onix itu tak berniat membalas sapaan gadis Haruno yang sudah ada di depannya sekarang.

"Sakura-chaaann~!" suara khas pemilik nama Uzumaki Naruto terdengar nyaring tak jauh dari tempat Sakura dan Sasuke berada, gadis yang tadi tersenyum senang berubah masam.

"Kau berisik sekali, Baka Naruto!" kesal Sakura yang merasa acara romantisnya terganggu kehadiran teman pirangnya.

"Hee~ kau jahat sekali Sakura-chaan~!" rajuk Naruto sambil mempout bibirnya, membuat wajah Naruto terlihat menggemaskan, tapi tidak untuk Sakura.

 _x.x_

 _"Haru-kun!" sapaan ceria seorang gadis manis pirang pada pemuda bersurai pink gelap mendapat balas dengusan yang menandakan sang pemuda merasa terganggu akan dirinya di sana. Sang gadis tersenyum kecut, kembali mencoba menarik perhatian pemuda yang sibuk melukis sosok gadis jelita dalam balutan serba donker di tubuhnya._

 _"Itu Satsuki? Dia terlihat cantik." Gumam Naruko separuh kesal dan kagum._

 _"Tentu saja. Satsuki memang cantik." Balas Haru dengan tersenyum lembut menatap lukisannya._

 _Naruko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sakura yang bermekaran tanda awal musim semi tiba. Suasana yang romantis sebenarnya, jika kau melewatinya dengan orang terkasih yang juga_ mengasihimu. _Tidak seperti yang dialami Naruko, pemuda yang dicintainya tak pernah merasakan hal yang sama terhadapnya. Kali ini, bahkan sebutir embun pun enggan mengalirkan sesaknya._

Mungkin mereka tak sadar, kisah yang sama pernah terjadi. Bisa dikatakan terulang, namun ada kalanya terasa lebih menyenangkan atau menyakitkan.

Mereka berdua, Sakura dan Naruto memiliki perasaan yang sama, tetapi pada orang yang berbeda. Ya, sama-sama bertepuk sebelah tangan, tak teranggap. Meski Sakura yang tak mau mengerti dan berusaha tak perduli, pemuda Uzumaki itu tetap tidak merubah perasaannya. Sama seperti gadis pink pujaannya yang teguh mengharapkan Uchiha berisis onix yang selalu mengabaikannya.

"Ne, Sakura-chan tidak bosan mengejar Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Sakura mengernyit heran, "Bosan kau bilang? Mana mungkin begitu, kan? Aku mencintai Sasuke-kun!"

"Souka.." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum menatap langit. Sakura tak menyadari, senyum Naruto berbeda kali ini.

 _x.x_

 _"Ne, Haru-kun, kenapa kau selalu melukis Satsuki?" pertanyaan yang tak perlu dijawab sebenarnya. Karena pemilik manik seindah lautan itu sudah mengetahui alasannya._

 _"Karena aku mencintainya." Jawab Haru lugas, "Tapi sepertinya hanya cinta sepihak." Tambahnya dengan senyum kecut, "Sudahlah. Itu bukan hal yang penting. Jangan dibahas lagi."_

 _Naruko memang bodoh. Tapi dia tak menyangka_ kebodohan _nya membuat lukanya terasa direndam air laut saat ini._

Terkadang Naruto merasa keberadaannya seperti angin. Atau udara? Terasa keberadaannya, ada manfaatnya –terkadang– namun tak terlihat. Ah, untuk Naruto dia tidak dilihat. Walaupun mereka selalu bertiga, dia tak pernah melihat Haruno Sakura tersenyum khusus untuknya. Yang selalu Naruto lihat hanya wajah kesal, senyum masam dan yang paling mengganggunya adalah senyum sendu Sakura saat gadis itu mengalami hal sepertinya.

Diabaikan. Oleh orang yang dicintainya. Dianggap pengganggu yang mengusiknya.

Namun Sakura masih beruntung, karena dia tak pernah diusir –secara langsung– oleh Sasuke. Tidak sepertinya yang sering kali diusir Sakura –dengan kasar–. Naruto mengerti Sakura tidak menyukainya, bahkan sebelum dia bersungguh-sungguh menyatakannya pada Sakura, pemuda manis itu yakin akan mendapat penolakan. Tetapi tak bisakah Nona Haruno itu menganggapnya sebagai teman? Tidak memperlakukannya seperti lalat berterbangan lalu ditepis menjauh karena dianggap mengganggu.

Ayolah, apa dosanya di masa lalu? Apa dia hidup sebagai perusak kebahagiaan orang di kehidupan sebelumnya? Kalau iya, mungkin ini karmanya. _Menyedihkan._

 _x.x_

 _"Kau keterlaluan, Satsuki!" bentak pemilik mahkota bak mentari, tangannya meremas pundak gadis bersurai donker geram._

 _"Bagian mana yang menurutmu keterlaluan, Dobe?" nada tenang yang digunakan Satsuki membuat amarah Naruko kian meledak._

 _"Kau masih bertanya, Teme! Kau melukai Haru-kun! Dia benar-benar-"_

 _"Mencintaiku?" potong Satsuki sebelum tangan Naruko semakin kencang meremas pundaknya, "Aku tidak mencintainya, Dobe. Dan apa yang bisa dia berikan padaku?" gadis bermarga Uchiha itu mendongak angkuh, "Dia hanya pelukis jalanan. Sementara kau tau siapa aku."_

 _Manik indah Naruko melebar, tak menyangka temannya itu tega menghancurkan seseorang hanya karena perbedaan status sosial mereka. Dengan gigi bergemeletuk keras, gadis dari keluarga Namikaze itu meninggalkan Satsuki sendirian._

 _"Kau tak mengerti bagaimana dia mencintaimu, Teme."_

 _Dan pemuda itu pun tak tahu seberapa besar perasaannya yang mengumpul meciptakan sesak di dadanya hanya karena mencintai Si Pemuda, Haru. Yang bahkan air mata tak sudi mengalir untuk sekedar membawanya._

Pernahkah kau merasa dunia seakan sedang mengulang sesuatu? Tidak seperti sejarah, mungkin. Tapi sesuatu yang lain. Atau kau pernah merasa pernah mengalami sesuatu sebelumnya, sementara kau baru atau _tidak pernah_ mengalaminya. Biasanya orang-orang menyebut hal itu sebagai _de-javu_. Tetapi benarkah hanya itu? Ataukah kau memang pernah mengalaminya, di _kehidupanmu_ yang dulu.

Banyak orang yang menanggap reinkarnasi itu hal konyol semata. Tak ada bukti kuat kebenaran ataupun kebohongannya.

 _Karena terkadang khayalan adalah bayangan dari apa yang pernah kita alami, namun terlupakan._

 **The End**

Yosh, Zaky balik lagi ke fandon Naruto setelah sekian lama ga mampir publis di FFn~ XDa

Tehee~ entah kenapa kok kayaknya FF Zaky nambah gimana gitu, ya ? ^^)a

Yah, dari pada kelamaan curcol gaje, Zaky minta review-nya ne, minna-san~ (^o^)/

Salam,

Z.U.M


End file.
